


Telling the Good News

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Back to having smut at the end, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy is sick of being tired., Established Relationship, Family time, Hand Jobs, In the Shower, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Post-Movie(s), Sunday get together, Telling the family that there's a baby on the way, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry were planning to tell Eggsy's mum and little sister about their good news. Except that Harry got called into work and Eggsy is getting tired of being tired all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Apologise for such an unimaginative title ^^" I'm quite terrible at them. Also, this is going back a little in the time frame. Since it doesn't quite precede the last two parts (which span over quite a few weeks), I decide to keep it as Part 5. (Part 5! I can't quite believe this!) 
> 
> I'm so happy to have this one written though. Not quite what I had plans for last week but the idea just popped up in my head yesterday. I tried to finish it last night (so I could continue the traditions of posting on Thursdays) but alas my brain refused to coorperate. 
> 
> So here it is on Friday instead. There's not much plot in it (as usual) but writing this series makes me so happy. 
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with it. It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British. Hope you enjoy it though!

“And then Danny just go whoosh!” The story is completed with facial and hand gestures. It fills his heart with so much happiness to see his little sister so full of energy and laughter from a young age. Once he has gotten rid of Dean, his baby girl just blossoms into a happy child she should be all along.

Eggsy laughs along with her story about a friend at school and has to resist the urge to scoop his little sister up as they walk back to his mum’s house. The walk to the local newspaper shop is starting to get to him now, he doesn’t really like this pregnancy fatigue business.

It’s a Sunday today. He and Harry agree that they should tell his mum that Eggsy is expecting now even though he hasn’t passed his first trimester yet. To be completely honest, Eggsy would love to have someone who’s been through two pregnancies to talk to. Roxy is an amazing friend, Eggsy wouldn’t know what to do without her, but sometimes he just needs comfort from someone who’s been through what he’s going through at the moment.

Harry, sadly, has been called into HQ for an emergency meeting earlier that morning and Eggsy had to assure him that he will be fine on his own. There was a particular long and toe-curling kiss by the front door before Harry left that told him how little Harry wanted to go into the office without Eggsy.

They continue on towards the house, Daisy filling him in with lots of details about how her week as a Year 1 student has been. Eggsy is just happy to listen to his little girl chat away. It’s not long till the summer holiday starts and he’s planning to spend more time with her now that he’s grounded in London. He hopes she will be happy to have another addition to their family.

Eggsy all but collapses on the sofa when they get back, “Your big bruv needs to sit down for a little while Daisy.”

He welcomes her as she climbs up and sits on his lap.

“My, aren’t you a big girl now?” He says as he presses kisses on her chubby cheeks. A part of him mourns for the day his baby girl grows up and loses this softness and innocence.

She giggles and tries, unsuccessfully, to push him away. Her laughter brings joy to him and he hopes she will never go through the teenage phase where affectionate gestures from a family member are avoided.

She snuggles up to him as they both calm down. Eggsy doesn’t realise that he has his eyes closed until Daisy speaks up.

“You smell different Eggsy.” The sentence comes with a sniffling sound.

“What?” He must be more worn out than he thought.

“It’s like,” more sniffling, “you’re wearing Harry’s shirt or something, but… sweeter? You’re not wearing Harry’s shirt. Harry’s shirt is too big for you.” She has her eyebrows all scrunched up in concentration as she pulls the shirt he’s wearing as if to test if it really is his shirt or not.

It still amazes Eggsy sometimes how observant Daisy can be from such a young age. He can see how much potential she has in her little body and he’s so relieved that she will never have to throw or hide that away the ways he did for a while.

“No, the shirt’s mine Dais.” He takes her hand away from pulling his shirt and presses a kiss on the palm as he tries to think of a way to tell his 6 years old sister that she is going to be an aunt before her next birthday.

“Well, my beautiful Daisy, I smell different because. Erm.” Blue eyes stare at him with brimming curiosity and Eggsy can’t find the right words to explain it to her.

“You know that when two people really love each other very much, they sometimes… Hmm. And that your big bruv is an omega yeah? And me and Harry, we love each other very much. And, huh, how best to say this.”

“Eggsy? You pregnant?” Eggsy almost jumps when he hears his mum’s question. He looks up to find her standing, wide eyes, by the door. He must have been so caught up in finding the right way to explain to Daisy that he completely did not hear her walking in.

“Erm, yeah?” This isn’t how he’s planned to tell his mum but he’s not sure when Harry is going to be back and hopefully they can figure out how to explain to Daisy together.

“Oh my god.” It looks like he has shocked his mother into a statue and Eggsy is furiously trying to think of a way to wake her up when it looks like the meaning of the sentence has sunk in. “Oh my god! You’re pregnant!”

His mum rushes to him with excitement and nervous energy, all rolled up into one. He accepts her hug without letting Daisy go as well as the kiss she presses on his cheek. He definitely gets that gesture from her.

“Oh my god, how far along are you? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! Are you suffering from morning sickness now?”

“Mum.”

“Oh god, are you ok with roast chicken?? We can find something if you’re-”

“Mum! Calm down!” He can’t help but laugh a little, the relief that courses through him is unexpected. He didn’t realise that he has been stressed over his mum’s reaction subconsciously until it has been lifted.

“I’ve been ok with chicken so far. The only two things that made me throw up were vinegar and bacon so none of those please. And, erm, only found out this week. Got checked up just a few days ago.” Eggsy tries his best to answer all of her questions while shifting Daisy slightly so that he can reach for his wallet to get one of the pictures from his first ultrasound out.

“I’m six, ah, nearly seven weeks along now and they did an ultrasound when we did the checkup.” He says as he hands the picture over to his mum.

“Oh Eggsy,” His mum breathes out as she takes the scan and looks at it. He points to where his tiny pup is on the picture and his mum gently trace her fingers around it.

“We got to hear the heartbeats too. Mum, it was incredible.” His voice grows quieter as he remembers the rush of emotions that coursed through him when he realised what he was hearing. How both he and Harry were taken by the delight and excitement and fear and _joy_ of all of it.

“Oh baby,” Michelle turns to look at him with glistening eyes before pulling him into another hug.

“What’s going on?” Daisy, who probably can’t wait any longer in confusion, and possibly feeling a little bit left out, pipes up.

“Well, baby girl, this is growing inside your brother’s tummy.” His mum bends down a bit to show Daisy the picture of the scan.

“What?” Of course, she doesn’t quite understand what all of the fuss is about. After all, the scan won’t mean anything if the person looking at it has no idea what they are looking at.

“Your big brother is going to have a baby, luv. You’re going to have a little niece or nephew to play with Daisy. Oh,” Eggsy looks at his mum as she looks like she’s having another epiphany.

“I’m going to be a grandma. You’re having a baby and I’m going to be a grandmother!” Eggsy can’t help but laugh at her shock expression again and he’s getting a little teary himself (damn the hormones) with all of these strong emotions around him.

“Eggsy’s going to be Mummy?” Daisy’s question takes them by a bit of a surprise and his mum giggles at her use of word while Eggsy presses a kiss on her forehead before he answers her.

“Nah Daisy girl, no one is going to take Mum’s place. I am having a baby but I’d like to think of myself more as a dad. So may be Daddy, or Papa, though Harry would probably be more suited for that.”

Daisy has her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration again like she’s trying to work out the answer to the world’s hardest problem. Eggsy looks at her fondly as he brushes the strands of her hair away from her eyes.

“How’s Harry reacted to all this then?” He can hear the concern in his mother’s voice and he understands what she’s worried about. After all, he did have a panic attack over the same thing when two blue lines showed up on the pregnancy test.

“He’s been fantastic Mum. Happy and excited and possibly scared out of his mind like me. Though he’s much better at keeping a calm face.”

“Actually, I thought you’ve told me earlier that he can’t have any pups no more because of that thing he’s done?”

“A vasectomy, yeah. But apparently our bond is so strong that it’s made us more, er, fertile.” Eggsy can’t help the blush that creeps up as he explains what he’s been told by Harry, Gawain and their obstetrician. It’s one thing talking about it with his mate, no child will be ever be fully comfortable at talking about how fertile they are with their parents.

“And Harry’s taking great care of you?” His mum brushes her hand to push some of the fringe away from his forehead. A gesture she’s done to him since he was small, the same one that he’s done to Daisy.

“He’s been the best Mum.”

“He better be.” She leaves it at that as she stands up again. She bends down to kiss his forehead before making her way back to the kitchen. “Lunch isn’t going to finish itself y’know!”

 

\-----

 

Harry turns up half way through lunch with a box of Daisy’s favourite chocolate cake to make up for having missed part of this Sunday’s get together.

His mum forgives him easily enough now that she’s made peace with him and the past. Though there is a hug and a threat to make sure that he takes good care of her baby boy.

After lunch, because for once, the weather is as it should be for a start of the British summer, they all go out for a walk to the nearby park. Watching Harry pushing Daisy on the swing brings a rush of happiness to Eggsy. Seeing how well his mate takes care of his little sister tells him what a wonderful father Harry will be.

They end up having some light dinner all together back at his mum’s house before Harry and Eggsy walk back home together. The air is slightly chilly in the evening and Eggsy grudgingly accepts Harry’s jacket as his t-shirt fails to keep him sufficiently warm.

Being surrounded by Harry’s cologne isn’t too bad either.

Once they’re home, Harry fills him in on how much he hates the bureaucratic shit of any spy agency. Eggsy laughs and then offers a hug since he knows how much Harry doesn’t like this part of the job. 

“Join me in the shower then?” Harry hand curls around his hip instead and Eggsy revels in the heat from Harry’s body for a few seconds before nodding.

“Sure you’re not too tired? Diplomacy can take a lot out from a person your age y’know.” Eggsy can’t help with his teasing and he gets a pinch on his arse, which definitely does not make him yelp, in return.

“Cheeky,” the scolding is all fondness with a tint of heat that has nothing to do with anger and everything to do with the desire that is quickly growing. Eggsy can smell arousal in Harry’s scent now and he’s getting impatient himself.

“Bathroom then?” Eggsy pulls his alpha along as they make their way up the stairs.

They’ve been together long enough that the motions of taking each other’s clothes off are now familiar and without any awkwardness. Eggsy is at a slight disadvantage today since Harry wears a full suit to the manor whereas he’s just in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Even with Harry’s suit’s jacket on him, there are still many more buttons to undo before Eggsy can get Harry naked.

The quiet laugh tells him exactly how much his mate is enjoying his growing frustration but Harry is quick to distract him with a kiss.

After that, it becomes a team work to get them both naked rather than a competition.

Eggsy shudders at every touch from Harry and he wonders if this is what the NHS website means when it tells him that pregnancy can affect his sexual drive. His senses seem to be heightened along with the hormones these days.

“God, you are beautiful Eggsy.” Harry’s praises don’t help either, not that Eggsy would ever complain about them.

They step under the warm spray of water together and Harry takes the opportunity to wash Eggsy’s hair for him first. Eggsy uses this time to drag his hands over as much of Harry’s skin as possible, which results in a few growls and bits along his neck and jaw.

“Minx,” Harry breathes out against his cheek as Eggsy’s hand closes around his mate’s half-hard cock. Eggsy’s waited until the shampoo has been rinsed from his hair before attacking. They can get to Harry’s hair after.

“You love it,” Eggsy answers as he gives it a few pumps to bring the cock to fully hard.

Harry kisses him in reply and bites his bottom lip when he swipes his thumb over the tip.

“Ah,” A moan leaves his throat without his permission as Harry’s hand closes around his own throbbing cock.

“Here darling,” Harry squeezes a bit of their shower gel onto Eggsy’s hand to help make the motions smoother. Eggsy returns to the task in his hand, literally, with renew vigour. He would like to have Harry come first but then his mate has other plan as the hand that is not currently working on Eggsy’s cock, is now squeezing his arse’s cheek.

“Fuck, Harry.” Eggsy groans out and let out a whine when he can feel Harry’s fingers ghosting around his twitching hole.

“Gorgeous, so responsive to me Eggsy.” It’s unfair sometimes how well Harry can multitask. Eggsy is struggling to keep up with just one job of working on Harry’s cock and Harry is pleasuring him with both of his hands as well as kissing the life out of him.

It’s no surprise then that he comes first, with Harry’s hands milking his cock and one of Harry’s finger just pushing in. “Fuck, that’s it Eggsy. So lovely, so good to me.” Eggsy pants and shudders his way through the orgasm with his face presses in the crook of Harry’s neck.

When enough of Eggsy’s brain cells are working again, he continues with the motion of his hand. Harry’s cock is hot and thick in his hands, and if he’s not this tired, he would have happily slid down to his knee and take it in his mouth. Harry lets him do whatever he wants now that Eggsy is sated, happy to simply curl his hands around Eggsy’s hip and to start kissing him again.

“Come for me Harry?” Eggsy whispers against Harry’s lips and he can feel Harry’s hip stutters to push his cock in Eggsy’s hand.

It takes a few more jerks and Harry’s coming with a low groan.

They stay together like that under the shower for a little while longer, trading gentle touches and lingering kisses, until Eggsy can feel his eyelids drooping.

He’s a bit mad at his biology when his body is actually too tired to help Harry wash. His alpha, however, just laugh quietly, sounding very pleased with himself for rendering Eggsy so incapable of doing anything other than sleep with a wonderful orgasm.

Harry washes himself with the kind of efficiency that only comes with age and experience in the fields and they are out of the shower in no time. Eggsy lets himself be pampered by Harry as the older man takes care of the drying and helping him to bed.

It’s not often that both of them forgo pajamas. Harry doesn’t really like sleeping naked whereas Eggsy does it as often as he can. Tonight, however, Harry climbs into bed right after him and Eggsy can’t help but groan blissfully as Harry’s skin presses along his.

“I love you Eggsy Unwin-Hart.” Offcially, neither of them has changed their last names after they’ve been bonded. However, the sound of his name with Harry’s last name always sends shivers down his spine and he snuggles in closer to his mate.

“’M love you too.” He tries his best to respond even as sleep is dragging him under. The last thing he feels is a kiss presses onto his temple before he surrenders to slumber.

   

**Author's Note:**

> I have mentioned that it's pretty much plot-less and just an excuse for me to overload you guys with fluff right? xD Hope you all like it though. Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments so far. I look at them when I need to push myself to get all of those scenes in my head down into words. 
> 
> Also, I do have a tumblr account, [chjc-mishiko](http://chjc-mishiko.tumblr.com/), but I'm not that active on it... Having said that, I love browsing through [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) and have written 2 pieces of work from it already. You are all welcome to come by and see what kind of things I like to reblog (mostly hot guys xD). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes.


End file.
